Sailor 00
by charizardatemymathteacher
Summary: Soran Ibrahim an ex guerrilla fighter was taken in by a group who call themselves celestial being. Now 6 years later he and the Dylandy twins live in Japan under the guardianship of leesa Kujo and Billy Katagiri.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: no gundams but a lot of the same things happened to the 00 characters(like the code geass manga) one of the reasons Setsuna is Soran in this story is because he never 'joined' celestial being to make the codename. plus pluto's name is Setsuna too, I don't want two characters with the same name. this will be in season 3, my favorite season of sailor moon.

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon or gundam 00

* * *

Sailor 00 Chapter 1

My name is Soran Ibrahim. I lost my faith in god years ago. It was all because of this one man named Ali Al-Saachez. He brainwashed me and many others to fight in the war between Krugis and Azadistan. We were just mindless pawns to him, forced to do things no kids should not do. One by one my comrades fell and it made me question everything.

During a mission I was grabbed by an organization called celestial being around the age of ten. Their solemn purpose is to help stop terrorism and those affected by the war. So they set up a place they can live and recover. That's were I went. It took a while but eventfully I was deemed fit to stay in the dorms with the other children who lost family.

Celestial being was runned by a man named Smirnov. During my time here I was homed schooled.

The other kids at the dorm I met occasionally were the twins Neil and Lyle, Feldt Grace, Saji Crossroad and more. Because of my past I don't social or even liked getting touched. A girl named Nena learned that the hard way. Once in the celestial being cafeteria she tried to kiss me but only for me to push her roughly in someone's tray or food. She and her brothers avoided me after that.

I am 16 now, have been here for about 6 years. I was killing time doing pushups in my dorm room when I heard a knock on the door. "Soran. Its Maire." her voice was soft. Marie Parfaci is actually Smirnov's adoptive daughter. After not replying to her she continued to talk. "My father wishes to speak with you."

I was annoyed by the interruption but complied anyways with the request. I opened the door to revel a smiling Marie. I said nothing as I followed her to Smirnov's office. She said goodbye to me and left.

Cutting right to the point I asked. "what is this about?" the man like his daughter gave him a smile.

"Right to the point as always Soran. Were moving you to Japan to live with one of are two best members." they made this decision without me! Before I could protest he began again. "I know you wouldn't like this but you can't live here forever. You'll also be going to a public school. This is for the best." he locked his hands together.

"Who are these people you're putting me with? Why Japan? What if I declined?" I asked.

"Their names are Leesa Kujo and Billy Katagiri. And why Japan? You know that language. You can't decline if you were thinking of doing so. I believe this will be a huge benefit to you Soran." he reached in his drawer and took out a paper. "This is your passport. Your flight leaves in a few days so get ready to pack."

"Is there anything else I should know?" I said in a hard voice.

"Yes. You won't be the only kid moving in with them." my eyes narrowed at the information. "You probably already met them already. Neil and Lyle Dylandy, there just a year older than you." the twins! It had to be them, why couldn't be someone quiet like Feldt or something.

"Are we finished?" Simirnov nodded and that's all I needed to know.

We were being driven to the airport. I was wearing clothes from Krugis with my trademark scarf. Neil and Lyle rode in the same vehicle who were in similar jean jackets and pants." hey Soran! What are the odds of us getting shipped off to Japan together? I sure didn't." blurted one if the twins. I couldn't tell them apart, though not like I care or anything.

"Japan. How awesome is that? I bet they'll be lots of cute girls there! What girls are you interested in Soran?" the other twin said. They were acting like we are friends! Can't we just be at the airport already?

"Not interested." I said flatly.

"Man, you swing that way? That's totally fine, we won't judge you." he teased. What was he talking about? Whatever it doesn't matter.

"I don't know what you implying, I'm just not interested with anyone at all." talking with them further was pointless.

"Take it easy before you break a lung. My brother was just having a bit of fun. You probably can't tell us apart, I'm Neil and that's my bro Lyle.

"Sorry. Like my brother told ya I was just having some fun." we pulled in the airport as he said that.

On the plane I fell asleep waiting for are arrival to Japan.

* * *

Tokyo Japan

Leesa and Billy picked us up and drove us to our new home. I was silent but the others talked amongst themselves. The house was huge and could easily fit 5 people. "Were here." Leesa spoke. "Billy why don't you show them their rooms?" she suggested as they went inside.

"Very well. Soran, Neil, Lyle this way." I followed him and the twins upstairs.

"I hope you twins don't mind sharing a room." he pointed to a room on the right. "Yours is across from them Soran. Bathrooms down the hall, there's another one downstairs if you need it." Billy told them. "We'll go shopping this weekend so you guys can personalize your rooms. Do whatever you want now, Leesa or I will let you know when supper is ready." finally he was done! I went in the room I was given. It was simple with a twin bed with blue sheets, a small shelf and a desk with a bag and school supplies on it. I never left the room other than to eat or bathroom breaks.

* * *

The next day

On my way to school I bumped into made a scream that hurt my ears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz. Well I got to go. Don't want to get detention again." she then ran at full speed.

Finally I arrived at the school. My class was with Mrs. Huruna. "Ah, you must be the new student." I scanned the room and saw the same blonde girl that I ran into from earlier. "Why don't you introduce yourself." the girl with the strange pigtails gaped as she realized it was me she had met. She than started whispering to three other girls.

"Soran Ibrahim." I said in monotone.

"Lets see. There's a seat next to stand up." the brunette stood up. I walked over to my seat.

"Hi. I'm Makoto Kino. Pleasure to meet you. I see my friend Usagi saw you already today." she beamed at me. If she was looking for a friend I am not it.

The person in front of me is Minako Aino another one of their friends. She reminded me to much of Usagi Tsukino who is the blonde that sat in front of Makoto. Next to Makoto was Ami Mizuno who was also friends with them. Also a person named Naru and Umino spoke to me too. School was so bothersome. Soon it was lunch and Usagi and her friends circled around me.

"Soran you should join us for lunch." she chirped. She grabbed a hold of my arm to lead me wherever they ate usually.

"Don't touch me." I spat. Usagi was caught off guard of the venom in my voice. She let go of me. She looked as if she was slapped in the face. Her friend's mood changed as well. I don't give a dam about their feelings.

"I-I'm sorry." she managed to get out. She looked like she would cry any second.

"Look what's your problem? She didn't mean anything. She just was trying to be nice." Makoto defended her friend.

"Yeah. We thought you could use some friends since your new here." Minako didn't look to happy either.

"My problem? I don't ever remember asking for anything. So leave me alone!" I had enough of this and left.

* * *

Usagi pov

My friends huddled around me and told me comforting words. "Don't worry you guys...I'll be okay." I rubbed my right hand against my teary eyes.

Makoto looked were Soran had left and stuck her fist in the air. "What a jerk..." whatever she had said next I couldn't hear as it was mumbled.

"Who does he think he is?! We were just trying to be friendly." Minako fumed. I just smiled at my friends. They care about me so much. I may be a cry baby but that's just the way I am.

"Will you be alright Usagi?" Ami put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I m alright Aymes. Thank you let's eat. I can't wait to see what Mako-chan brought with her today." my belly growled at my hungriness witch caused me to giggle.

The rest of the day I tried not to think of the new student.

After school

The girls and I are heading to Rei's temple for a group study session. Today surprisingly I didn't have detention for once. Walking out of school grounds I saw Soren talking to two boys I had never seen before. I couldn't help but get curious. I stepped towards them and the girls followed suit. On close notice I observed that the young teenagers that were speaking to him looked exactly alike. They were twins! Not only that they were incredibly attractive.

"Why are you here?" Soran scowled at them. Was he rude to everybody?

"We just wanted to see how your first day of school was." said one of them. How do they know it was his first day?

"I bet all the girls threw themselves all over you Soran." the twin grinned mischievously for a moment. "Though you probably pushed them away knowing you." sounds like he did to us. Pushed us away.

"I had enough of you. Go bother somebody else." Soran again left after getting mad at whoever he was talking to.

"Hey. You know him?" I called out to the twins. They turned their attention to us.

"We should. I mean we live under the same roof." I shall call that one twin A, the other twin B. at least until I learn their names. "We all just moved here from America." oh. So that's how they know him.

"And who might you lovely ladies be?" said twin B. I blushed at his complement and so did the others.

"I-I'm Usagi Tsukino, this is my friends Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, and Ami Mizuno." at the mention of Ami's name the both had a look of sadness on their faces. Everyone was just as confused as I was.

"Is it something I said?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh, sorry it's not you. It's just we used to have a younger sister named Amy. You just took us by surprise." twin A spoke. Used too? A pang of sadness hit my heart like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." I gave them my sympathy.

"It's alright Usagi. But thank you." twin B reassured me.

"You have are deepest condolences as well um..." Ami trailed off. That's right. We don't know their names yet.

"Excuse us for not introducing ourselves. I'm Neil Dylandy." twin A filled what we were wondering.

"Lyle Dylandy." the other one said. "It's an honor to meet you charming gals." it seemed these twins liked giving out compliments.

"Oh stop it." Minako's cheeks were turning rosy. Actually all of our faces were some sort of shade of red. It looked like shell pass out from their flirting. It was flattering and all but I'm dating Mamoru.

"I don't mean to be noisy but do you know what's up with that Soran kid? We tried to welcome him at school, yet he was so vulgar." Makoto inquired. That's something we all wanted to know. Maybe we could be friends with the guy someday. Mamoru and I used to not be able to stand each other, now were together.

"He's always been like that. We lived with celestial being, an anti terrorist group. I don't know the specifics but we do know that it has something to do with who lived there has been effected by it." Lyle explained to us.

"Not social at all and rather keep to himself. He must have been one of the worse ones..." Neil added sadly. War? I can't imagine how bad it must be. I'm going to keep on trying to befriend I hope to reach out to him. And the twins were effected to by war, their sister probably...

"I recognize those uniforms! You must go to infinity academy." Ami changed the subject. Nice job Ami!

"Your right." Lyle confirmed.

"Were you guys from? You don't sound like Americans." Minako wondered. I was curious too.

"Were originally from Ireland. But for the last six years or so we lived in America." Neil told us.

"That must have been nice there." Makoto commented.

"It certainly was." he nodded. I never have been outside of Japan.

We all said are farewells and headed to Rei's before she killed us.

* * *

At Rei's shrine

We had picked up Artimis and Luna on the way. When we reached the top I saw Rei with a broom stick and she didn't look too pleased. "You're late. I expected it from Usagi but not from the rest of you guys!" Rei complained.

"Sorry Rei. We were held up by two attractive guys. You know the usual." Minako said.

"I'm not surprised." Rei responded.

"And that's not the best part! They were twins!" she continued.

"Really? Tell me more." Rei didn't seem angry anymore.

"Their names are Lyle and Neil Dylandy. And originally from Ireland." Makoto happily gave details.

"They weren't the only guys we met today. Soran is in are class, although he isn't nice at all but there's a reason for that apparently." I told Rei.

"I know talking about boys is fun and all but we should really study." Ami cut in.

"I hate studying... its sooooo hard!" none of it makes sense!

"You got to Usagi. Education is very important." Luna lectured.

"I know Luna. You practically preach it."

A/N I know people like Smirnov wasn't part of celestial being but in gundam 00 there were just too many groups to in this story I put all of them together in one. What inner senshi should I pair up with Soran, Neil, and Lyle?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry if the characters seem ooc or something.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam 00

* * *

Sailor 00 Chapter 2

Leesa was out doing some errands while Billy was taking Neil, Lyle and Soran (reluctantly) to a mall in Tokyo. Since Leesa took their car they were talking a bus there.

The twins looked excited for the mall; Soran just hoped it will be over a soon as possible.

"Hey did you know there were buses that just vanished out of thin air about over a year ago?" Billy tried to get into a conversation with the boys.

"What? How is that even remotely possible?" Neil hardly believed what his guardian was saying. Lyle also thought it must have been a hoax. Soran just stared outside the bus window not caring to even be a part of it.

"Yes. And apparently a group of superheroes managed to save everyone who was involved." Billy waited for their skeptical reaction.

"You're kidding? A group of superheroes? Don't tell me the xmen is real..." Lyle said.

"Wha? The xmen? Don't be ridiculous." he paused for a good moment then continued. "It was the sailor scouts of course." he put on his most serious look.

"Riiiggghhht." Neil said sarcastically. "Who are these... sailor scouts?"

Oh he was going to have fun telling them. "They fight monsters that threaten this city. They call themselves sailor moon, sailor mars, sailor mercury, sailor Jupiter, sailor Venus and tuxedo mask."

"they seriously call themselves after planets?" these people have no creativity." let me guess they were sailor uniforms?" Billy nodded.

"If I had a code name I'd choose lockon." Neil announced.

"Why lockon?" Billy wondered.

"Because I'm a real hit with the ladies." he joked. Everyone shared a laugh except Soran who wished they quite it. As on cue the bus stopped in front of their destination.

"Looks like are stop. I'll give you each 3000 yen to spend on whatever you feel like. And just so you know each of you will receive an allowance of 2000 yen per month." Billy handed them each the money outside of the bus. As soon as Soran received the money he walked on ahead. He had no interest in joining them on their shopping.

Inside the mall was huge. It had at least one store for anybody. Billy was in a store looking for tools as he always liked to work on cars/machinery. Neil was checking out a men's clothing store while Lyle was in the back at the cologne section. Soran was debating if he could use some more training equipment.

After several stores later they all sat down to eat in the food court. Bags of items of the stuff they had purchased at their sides. They had all ordered some Japanese cuisine.

"So how was school for you guys?" Billy asked the children.

"Good." the twins said together.

"How about you Soran?" Billy tried to get him to say something.

"Annoying." He glared at his milk. He hated milk.

"Why is it annoying?" Billy asked but before Soran could say something they were greeted by a loud screeching noise.

"NEIL, LYLE, SORAN." that's why it's annoying... the bubbling pig tailed girl skipped over here. They're also a young man who followed behind her wearing the ugliest green jacket he had ever seen. "fancy seeing you guys here at the mall." she said again as she got closer.

"Yeah. Who's that with you?" Lyle spoke unfazed by the attention they were getting from the girl being so noisy.

"I'm Mamoru Chiba." He said in a polite voice.

" also he's my boyfriend." she had to point that out." oh I don't believe we met. I'm Usagi Tsukino. I met them from school although the twins don't go there." Usagi introduced herself to the person who was eating with them.

Billy smiled. What a nice girl and will hopefully be friends with the boys. Although Soran might be a bit more difficult to become friends with. "Billy Katagiri. I'm one of their guardians. It's nice to meet you Usagi, you to Mamoru."

"And you as well. Hope we're not interrupting any bonding time or something?" Mamoru said.

"If you can call this bonding." Soran mumbled under his breath.

"Nah we just went out shopping, now were enjoying the wonders of Japanese cuisine." Neil said smoothly.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" Usagi asked.

"We don't mind at all. Sit." Billy told them. Although Soran was again wishing the day was over.

After a few conversations later somehow they had started talking about those sailor heroes again.

"So how do you know it's real? Maybe it's something completely different?" Lyle questioned.

"Oh it's real. The sailor scouts saved my dad and brother from monsters once. They were playing laser tag and all of the sudden their energy was being sucked out of them. If it wasn't for them they wouldn't be here." Usagi of course didn't tell them it was her that actually saved them.

"And you only have been in Japan for a few days. Most of everyone here in Tokyo encountered them once." Mamoru stated.

"Well said." Billy commented while they continued to discuss the mysterious super heroes.

* * *

Later at Rei's temple

Rei lifted Usagi's drooling head off the counter. The fire scout herself looked a bit bothered by something. Although no one seemed to notice let alone Usagi.

"I have to tell you guys something! So I ate too much ice cream and had to go to the hospital. Guess who was there?" she didn't wait for anyone to answer. "It was Mamoru; he had eaten too much of the cookies I had made for him. Anyways we thought since we were already together we could go on a date. We decided to go to the mall-" Usagi was interrupted by Makoto.

"Is there a point to this story Usagi?"

"Yeah you're kind of blabbing." Minako added.

"And you can forget your studies Usagi. Last time you didn't do so well on your test." Ami scolded.

"The girls are right." Luna agreed.

"You guys!" Usagi whinnied. "Of course there's a point! Anyways we were at the mall and we ran into the Dylandy twins and Soran. Oh their guardian was also there too, his name was Billy and was pretty nice." she finished.

"Oh, you saw them! No fair. I have to say they're all pretty hot." Minako said although her face became sour." at least two of them have great personalities. The other one has a personality of a rotten tomato."

"Here we go..." Artimis said. This study session was now turning into boy talk. Very rarely they tend to finish a study session from the beginning to the end. Mostly it was the blonde duo's fault.

"Really Minako? A rotten tomato? I could think of way worse things to compare him too." Makoto said.

"Like what exactly?" Minako challenged.

"Um... a jerk wad that's what!" She couldn't think at the moment.

"Really Makoto? Jerk wad?" Minako smiled as she did the same thing the brunette did.

"Oh shut up." Makoto said cheeks tinted red.

"Guys we shouldn't fight. Besides we haven't heard the rest of Usagi's story." Ami intertwined.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead and don't leave any detail out." Makoto ushered for her to continue.

"alright." but then Usagi stopped. "Hey are you alright Rei? You've been awfully quiet." she seemed concerned for her raven haired friend. The others turned to look at the girl.

"Yeah. I'm totally fine. Go on with your story." Rei was not fine. In fact minutes before she had her worst premonition yet. She didn't get scared easily but her dream had shaken her to the core.

* * *

With Soran at the house

For Soran it's been an awful long day. Having to go out with those people to the mall only to run into the airhead from school. They kept talking about whether or not these sailors were fact or fiction. It was obviously not true and coming from the ditz didn't help its credibility.

He was working on the new arm waits when his cell rang. Who could be calling him? He ignored it until after the fifth call.

"What do you want?" Soran shouted angrily at the unknown caller.

"Just to check how you're doing Soran Ibrahim." great now it was Smirnov the freaking bozo.

"I'm fine now leave me alone!" I demanded.

"I'm doing fine too." Smirnov said as if he never heard Soran. "My Daughter just got engaged to a guy named Hallelujah. So doing alright in school? Staying out of trouble?" He asked. He seemed happy over the phone.

This information was irrelevant to him. "Yes. Yes and goodbye!" he hung up. "What a nuisance." he muttered as he laid down on his bed.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure when next chapter will be. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey sorry took so long! Told you it would be slow. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam 00 or Sailor Moon

* * *

Sailor 00 Chapter 3

Soran was cursing his rotten luck. He just wanted to spend this day without being bothered, but no that was too much to ask for. First off the twins new alarm clock (which they named Haro) worked a little too well and could be heard threw the house. Soran was already awake but didn't mean it was any less painful to his ears. The yellow machine called out 'Wake up. Wake up.' Over and over. Of course the twins slept thru the alarm and Billy had to go into their room to turn it off and wake them manually. He ate quickly and headed out before they could come down stairs. He believed those two could sleep threw a tornado and an earthquake without waking.

Second thing he had ran into the blonde airhead again. She said hello and began in a one sided conversation with him and immediately tuned her out as he walked to school. Even though he clearly told her that he wasn't interested in talking with her or her little group of friends. Soran figured she was probably as dumb as she looks, if his messages didn't go threw to her thick head.

School wasn't any different than he expected. Usagi talked to her friends and often those said friends glared (epically Makoto) at him for his rude behavior before the weekend. Meanwhile Ms. Haruna handed back tests she had graded over the weekend minus Soran because he had just became a part of the class.

Usagi upon getting her test back whined on how bad of a score she got. The class didn't look surprised at all, so this must be a regular occurrence. "Oh, noooo! I can kiss my allowance good bye once my mom and dad see this!" she cried.

"Usagi you should really take your studying more seriously. How do you expect to get into a good collage?" Her blue haired friend Ami scolded. Soran would be surprised if she got into any at all.

"Um… Because I'm a princess?" She hoped. Her friends looked alarmed that she said that during class where someone could hear but quickly recovered.

"Usagi. " Makoto whispered to her. "Just because you're the moon princess doesn't mean it gives you free passes." She told her what she didn't want to hear. She didn't know how she was going to do that, she barely passing school now.

Soran was confused. He just heard Usagi call herself a princess? And barely even heard the brunette call her it too but with the word moon. Moon sounded familiar, and then he remembered Billy mentioning a Sailor Moon over the weekend. Could it be somehow related? It would be one hell of a coincidence if it wasn't.

He frowned even more then he already was. What was he doing? Letting in such ridiculousness and pointless thoughts roam his head.

* * *

After School

Soran immediately went up to his room not greeting anyone. He sat on his bed and started to work on a packet that had received to help him catch up with the class. He had got threw one whole page when a knock was heard from his door.

"It's me Leesa, were going out to the temple shrine." She opened the door slightly.

"Well what are you bothering me for?" Soran said grumpily. Did she really bother me to tell me that?

"No silly. When I said were going out, I meant you and I." Soran gave her a glare but didn't seem to faze her. "And no it's not an option. You need to loosen up a bit, so I thought why not the shrine?" The boy that was being forced to go growled in frustration. She just smiled even more.

* * *

Rei's Shrine

Rei was feeling good. She just had a good talk with Usagi before they both separated ways. Usagi may be a bit of an airhead but in serious situations she always pulls threw for her friends. To put it simply Rei trusted her with her life, and All of her other friends as well. Time and time the enemy would strike and we would defeat them. You would think they would have learned by now that the sailor scouts are not people you should mess with.

But truthfully deep down in her cheerful mood she was actually scared of the vision she had. It wasn't like anything she ever received in the past and she hoped it was false alarm but she knew that was just wishful thinking. Whenever the next enemy appears the result will be the same, being they'll kick some bad guy butt until they aren't a threat anymore.

She walked over to get a fortune so she could put it on a tree. They would need all the luck they could get. Moving towards the tree she noticed a guy whom she never seen before and was looking oddly at the sky. Rei decided the fortune could wait and headed where the dark skinned teen was at. "Can I help you with something? Are you lost?" She said kindly.

"No. I'm just visiting. My… guardian." Soran never thought he would hear himself say that but continued. "Was also going to be here but then she said she remembered that she forgot something and went home." He doubted that she really 'forgot' something but regardless when he wanted to go home too she said it would be good for him to be out and about. Eventually he agreed thinking he didn't want to deal with the twins or Billy. As soon as he finished walking up the temple stairs (He made note that was good exercise for another day) he thought he was hallucinating. Above in the sky was a red headed lady in a red dress that was to revealing for his tastes. He blinked a couple times before she was gone. Simirnov had to send him somewhere crazy!

"Welcome to the shrine. I'm Rei Hino. You are?" she introduced herself.

Soran sighed. Life just wouldn't leave him be. "Soran Ibrahim." He said simply. The girl just raised her eyebrow.

"Wait… I heard about you." It was Soran now with the raised eyebrow. "My friends told me about you, none of it good." She then got angry. "Why are you treating my friends rudely when they tried to be nice?" Could this day get any worse? He looked at the girl and her temper seemed to expand, she also looked like she was losing patience fast.

"I just want to be left alone oaky! I never asked them to be nice to me." Soran being already anti-social he hated 'hanging out' or clubs. Even if he did want something like a friendship, someone like him didn't deserve it. He was… tainted.

Rei clearly didn't like that answer and huffed. "You… whatever you're the one missing out. And if I ever catch you being mean to one of my friends, you better pray as I will hunt you down!" She warned. Without waiting for him to respond she walked to the tree she was going to tie a fortune to it before she saw him.

As she tied it on the tree suddenly started flashing. Rei gasped in surprise and backed away. The tree formed into a women like monster with tree like qualities. Forgetting she wasn't alone she pulled out her magic wand but it ended up getting slapped out of her hands hitting the stone floor. The monster smiled evilly at its prey.

Soran saw the whole thing. He didn't know what that thing was but he did know Rei was in trouble. He picked up a rock and threw it at the monster hitting it on the head. "Hey ugly! I don't know what you are but beat it!" The creature growled at him. So far this wasn't one of his brightest ideas; it was like poking a sleeping bear.

Rei cried out when the demon attacked him by its tree-like hair stretching out planning on hitting him. To both the creature and Rei was surprised when its roots missed its intended target. "What?! How dare you dodge my attack?" It shouted furious.

"Rei." He called out. "Run! I'll keep it busy." She looked hesitant to leave him but in the end nodded. She would be more help by contacting the others about the new enemy. She ran out of sight.

This reminded Soran back when he was still a guerrilla solider. Fighting will always be a part of him, although mostly these days would just be verbally. This was one of the reasons he decided to help out. Plus he felt he needed to atone for all the things he did, although he also felt that he could never be completely atoned for his sins. Perhaps saving a girl from a tree monster was a start.

Soran got overwhelmed by the monster and eventually got hit sending him flying. The monster tied him up with some kind of root immobilizing him. "Time for a pure heart." It smiled wickedly at the boy who had dared challenging it. All of a sudden he felt incredible pain. All was heard at the shrine was screams and laughter.

* * *

With Rei

Rei couldn't believe for someone just saying he wanted to be left alone would try to help her the minute a youma appeared. Which man her think this Soran wasn't as cruel as he seemed. And it worried her leaving him alone with such a dangerous enemy, but at the moment she was powerless. Her wand was scattered to the sidelines and she didn't exactly have enough time to look for it. A minute past by and with just her luck she ran into Usagi and Luna, catching her breath before she spoke. "Trouble… Shrine!" she panted.

"Is it the enemy? What happed?" Luna turned all serious. Rei nodded.

"You can't be serious!" Usagi was making sure.

"Yeah. We need to contact the others, before it gets-"Rei was interrupted be a scream that sounded like it came from the shrine.

"What was that?" Usagi said spooked.

"The youma must have gotten Soran! It was originally after me but he had saved me from it, distracting it so I could escape." She said gloomily.

Usagi was surprised on hearing that but smiled. She knew he couldn't be all bad. She then proceeded calling the gang. "The enemy appeared! It's at Rei's shrine. Hurry!" She informed them. They all said they would be there as soon as possible. Taking out the moon wand and sticking it in the air. It was a special wand that allowed her to change into the superhero known as sailor moon. "Moon star power!" she called out. Her outfit changed into a red, white and blue sailor outfit.

Luna looked up at the blonde and shouted. "Let's hurry Sailor Moon." Luna hadn't seen this Soran yet, but if they don't get there soon to help the youma will make mice meat out of him.

All three of them running to where the action when Rei spoke up. "The enemy knocked my magic wand out of my hands. I won't be very much help until I can find it." Luna and Usagi nodded at the news. Rei herself clenched her fist. She didn't like being useless while her friends fought.

Finally catching up with where she last seen them at the shrine. The group stopped at the edge of the trees. The enemy had a beam of light that was aimed at Soran's chest, causing the dark haired boy to yell. The three of them grimaced at the sight.

"Poor Soran…" Usagi said quietly so they won't be found out.

"Your pure heart is almost mine!" Tree Youma smirked. It was like taking a pure heart from a baby (once she caught him.) Soran stopped yelling and went limp; his torso was blinking with light as his pure heart was getting ripped out of him.

"So there after pure hearts!" Luna concluded. "Sailor Moon!" But the blonde leader was already on it, walking into the fight. After all she couldn't let them hurt anyone they wanted.

"Stop right there!" She demanded catching the attention of the tree-like monster.

"Who are you?" The youma asked impolitely.

"I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you." She posed at the end of her speech pointing at the youma.

The youma wasted no time as its hair sped towards Usagi trapping her legs together lifting her in the air. Sailor Moons scream quickly died when she collided into a tree. Just after this happened the rest of the scouts arrived.

"Venus love me chain!" Sailor Venus chanted. A link of orange chains descended hitting the youma, although it did little to none damage.

"Sparkling wide pressure." Sailor Jupiter tried her attack. A ball of lightning shot out of her right hand. All this did was simply annoy it. In return the youma tied the three of them easily with root bindings making them useless to do anything at the moment.

Going back to what the youma was doing before the interruption, but again was bothered. This time it was a man in a tuxedo outfit, who threw a stupid rose that struck it on the head. It grabbed the rose and crushed it fuming at the newcomer. "Leave!" spat the youma.

"Sorry as long as there evil about I will not hide and let it do as it pleases." The caped man said. He then jumped towards to where Sailor moon was. "Are you alright Sailor moon?" he asked gently.

She opened her eyes and suddenly she felt a million times better with her boyfriend fighting alongside with her. "Tuxedo Mask." She said his hero name. "I will be." Ready for round two Usagi began to call her attack when the enemy threu a root that binds at her but Tuxedo Mask jumped in front of her getting tied instead. "No!"

The youma charged at Sailor Moon tackling her and sticking her to a tree. After a moment it canceled her transformation forcing her to change back to Usagi. Everyone who witnessed this was shocked. Just who was this enemy? Would they fail before Crystal Tokyo was even formed? Rei, Luna and Artimis ran out trying to stop it but they were easily knocked away.

"Finally. To do evil in peace." A beam once again hit an unconscious Soran. They all watched in horror as something small came out of him. It was red and light pulsed from it. The youma was about to grab it when something big hit it causing it to yell out in pain.

"What in the world was that?" Venus said as someone other than the youma take the pure heart.

"Hey that's mine!" It barked at the two shadows standing in the dark. It attempted to steal it back only to get blasted by another powerful attack finishing the job. With the youma destroyed the roots biding everyone disappeared like it never existed in the first place.

"Hey! Give it back, without it he'll die!" Rei said hoping they wouldn't have to fight again.

"Here" One of the two said tossing the pure heart back towards them. "It's not what we're looking for anyways."

Minako was the one who caught the pure heart as her volley ball days made her an expert at catching things. They wanted to say more things to the mysterious duo but they were nowhere in sight.

They all changed back to their regular selves before giving back Soran his pure heart. Ami checked his pulse confirming he should be fine now that he had his pure heart back. He also looked almost immediately better. His eyes squeezed together before opening them, having brown eyes met six worried ones and oddly enough two cats. Despite his grouchy attitude from before they asked him how he was like they normally would anyone else. Anyone who risked they're life for a friend made them okay in their book.

Soran was feeling a bit sore and confused but other than that he was fine. "Fine…" he answered truthfully.

"That's good." Soran recognized him to be Usagi's boyfriend Mamoru.

"Hey I never said thank you for saving me back there." The girly that had such a temper earlier said gratefully. "So thank you!" Rei told him.

"No problem." Soran replied with hardly any emotion. Heck almost everything he says has little emotion. He then stood up wincing a bit from his sore ribs from where he was hit earlier. Today was long and wished it to be over soon.

"Hey I know you said you were fine but…" Ami asked noticing him wince.

"I'm fine." He said firmly. He was about to head out when the brunette who seemed so dislike him the most spoke.

"I don't mean to be unappreciative for what you did for Rei but… why did you help her? The way you act I'm surprised that you did." Makoto asked a valid question.

"It's because… I'm always fighting. And always will be." He said leaving them with confused faces.

Now with the only person who didn't know the cats could speak left they could talk freely. "So… what do you think he meant by that? If he was part of the moon kingdom he would have transformed in the first place." Artimis threw in his two cents.

"The twins said he was affected by war and if he said he was always fighting…" Minako recalled.

Everyone frowned. If they gathered what the twins and Soran said, then whatever happened to him was worse than they could imagine.

* * *

Soran's home

As soon as he walked in the door he was greeted by Leesa who was sitting next to Billy in the living room. "Hey, how was the shrine?" The reason the left she renumbered that old geezer that lived there hit on her or any women constantly. Besides she just wanted him to get out of the house for a while thinking it might do him good.

"Eventful. I don't think I'll look at a tree the same way again." Soran said bitterly heading to his room.

"Huh?" She looked at Billy confused but he just shrugged in return.

* * *

A/N: So it's over. First off I tried getting this done a few months ago but I hated it because it was too similar to the episode. So after a break I finally started up again. I plan to pair up Ami with one of the Dylandy twins (leaning more towards Lyle). I'm not quite sure on the rest (minus Usagi and Mamoru) so I'd like to hear your thoughts on pairings or anything really if you feel like it.

Until next time! - Charizard


End file.
